durango_wild_lands_vietfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Exploration Skills ( Kỹ năng khám phá )
Vì mình viết trên điện thoại nên hơi khó tạo bảng viết, vì vậy mình sẽ chia ra tên từng kỹ năng theo từng cấp độ ''' * '''Lv10 �� '- Stealth I ( Tàng hình I )' Lower the chance of getting attacked by unprovoked animals ➡️Giảm nguy cơ vô cớ bị động vật tấn công �� Stealth Ability +4 ➡️ Năng lực tàng hình +4 * Lv15 �� '- Bulk Up I ( Tăng thêm I )' Increase Max Energy. To increase Max Health or Recovery speed, check your defense skills ➡️Tăng tối đa năng lượng. Để tăng tối đa sức khỏe hoặc tốc độ phục hồi, hãy kiểm tra kỹ năng phòng thủ của bạn �� Max Energy +10 ➡️ Năng lượng tối đa +10 * Lv20 �� -''' Exploration I ( Khám phá I ) ' ''Improve your ability to seach ➡️Cải thiện năng lực của bạn để tìm kiếm �� Area Exploration Ability +1 Area Discovery Ability +1 Search Range Boost ( cm ) +100 Search Cooldown ( s ) 9 ➡️ Năng lực khám phá khu vực +1 Năng lực phát hiện khu vực +1 Phạm vi tìm kiếm Tăng (cm) +100 Hồi thời gian tìm kiếm ( s ) 9 - Stealth II ( Tàng hình II ) ➡️Thông tin như lv10, năng lực cộng thêm +4 - Bulk Up II ( Tăng thêm II) ➡️Thông tin như lv15, năng lực cộng thêm +10 * Lv25 �� '- Bukl Up III ( Tăng thêm III ) ' ➡️Thông tin như lv20, năng lực cộng thêm +10 * Lv30�� '- Stealth III ( Tàng hình III )' ➡️Thông tin như lv20, năng lực cộng thêm +4 - Bukl Up IV ( Tăng thêm IV ) ➡️Thông tin như lv25, năng lực cộng thêm +10 * Lv35 �� '- Bukl Up V ( Tăng thêm V )' ➡️ Thông tin như lv30, năng lực cộng thêm +10 * Lv40 �� - Exploration II ( Khám phá II ) ➡️Thông tin như lv20 - Stealth IV ( Tàng hình IV ) ➡️Thông tin như lv30, năng lực cộng thêm +4Thông tin như lv30, năng lực cộng thêm +4 - Bukl Up VI ( Tăng thêm VI ) ➡️Thông tin như lv35, năng lực cộng thêm +10 * Lv45 �� - Bukl Up VII ( Tăng thêm VII )Bukl Up VI ( Tăng thêm VI ) ➡️Thông tin như lv40, năng lực cộng thêm +10 * Lv50 �� - Stealth V ( Tàng hình V ) ➡️Thông tin như lv40, năng lực cộng thêm +4 - Bukl Up VIII ( Tăng thêm VIII ) ➡️Thông tin như lv45, năng lực cộng thêm +10 * Lv55 �� - Bukl Up IX ( Tăng thêm IX )Bukl Up IX ( Tăng thêm IX ) ➡️Thông tin như lv50, năng lực cộng thêm +10 * Lv60 �� - Exploration III ( Khám phá III ) ➡️Thông tin như lv40 - Stealth VI ( Tàng hình VI ) ➡️Thông tin như lv50, năng lực cộng thêm +4 - Bukl Up X ( Tăng thêm X ) ➡️Thông tin như lv55, năng lực cộng thêm +10